gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicious: Emily's Honeymoon Cruise/The Piano Lounge
This is the fourth restaurant in Emily's Honeymoon Cruise. Episode 4: Entertaining Possibilities Level 1 *Emily: Mom?! Dad?! Does everyone I know work on this ship? *Edward: It's only temporary, dear. *Edward: Jimmy has some staff issues and we all jumped in. *Patrick: Leave it to Jimmy to buy a cruise ship without a staff. *Evelyn: Actually, it's been a fun project for your Father and me. *Evelyn: We've been fixing up. Haven't we, dear? *Edward: Mostly, I've been fixing, and you've been passing. *Evelyn: That's your Father. Always the joker. *Evelyn: Sit, relax. We'll get you some food. Level 2 *Emily and Patrick enter the lounge. *Evelyn: Hey darlings, what can I get for you today? *Emily: Who are you? And what have you done with my mother? *Evelyn: Very funny, I'm just happy, is that okay with you? During the level *Emily and Patrick do a little dance by the magic! Take a picture! Afterward *Emily: What's up with Mom? She's acting weird. *Edward: *Sigh* She found out John Tones will be coming here to perform. *Emily: John Tones! The singer?! *Edward: The one and only. *Edward: Or to quote your mother, John Tones! the most amazing singer in the world! *Emily: Didn't she date him? I mean, before he was famous? *Emily: Well, and before she fell in love with you? *Edward: Wait? What? She's in love with me? Would you do me a favor and remind her? Level 3 *Patrick enters the lounge. *Patrick: Ten roses for our tenth day of marriage. *Emily: Has it been ten days already? You're so sweet. *Evelyn: TESTING!!! 1 2 3!!! *The roses are scattered. *Evelyn: Oh! I didn't mean to startle you. Don't worry. I'll find them all! During the level *Evelyn has to find 10 roses for Emily and Patrick. Afterward *Evelyn: Here you go, sweetie. *Evelyn: Try to hold onto your wife a little tighter than you held onto those roses. *Emily: Oh, Mom! He knows I'm not going anywhere. *Emily: Though... *Emily: You're so thoughtful, and I didn't get you anything. *Patrick: I've got you. What else do I need? *Emily and Patrick kiss. *Emily: Oh, Mom! He knows I'm not going anywhere. *Evelyn: Give it another 30 years, honey. Level 4 *Evelyn: Oh. He's going to hate this place. *Edward: Honey, I'm sure everything will be just fine. *Evelyn: Edward! He isn't the kid we knew: singing in bars and at retirement parties... *Evelyn: This is John Tones! He plays Vegas and Atlantic City! *Evelyn: I heard the Queen of England asked for a private show. *Evelyn: The Queen, Edward! *Edward: I'm sure he knows the Queen won't be on this cruise. *Evelyn: Edward! Just look at this place! He'll think we're bumpkins. *Evelyn: I'm sorry, Edward, I just want everything to be perfect. *Edward: I know, dear. I know. *Edward: Let me fix the welcome sign on stage. During the day *Edward has to build a welcome sign. Afterward *Emily: Wow, Dad, you really improved the look of this place. *Edward: Thanks, Darling. It wasn't easy but things are starting to shape up. *Evelyn: HEY! I helped too, I... *Evelyn: I... Are you sure it looks okay, Emily? *Emily: Mom. Trust me, you guys did an amazing job. *Evelyn: John Tones. After all these years! I wonder if he remembers me. Level 5 *Evelyn and Edward enter the lounge. *Evelyn: John! You're really here! *John: I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, beautiful. You are? *Evelyn: It's me, Evelyn! *Edward: And me, Edward. We worked together at that rundown restaurant. Senior year, remember? *John thinks. *John: Edward! Hey! Great to see you again! *Evelyn: John! You remember Edward, but not me?! *Evelyn: I was your girlfriend! You told me I had the most beautiful eyes you've ever seen! *John: Oh! Evelyn! Of course! *John: Wow, you're still as beautiful as the day we met. *Evelyn: Oh, stop. *John Tones left. Afterward *John Tones returns. He and Evelyn look at the sign. *Evelyn: Oh, John! Stop it! *Emily: Are you all right, Dad? *Edward: I'm fine. It's just the idea of looking at those two the entire trip. *sigh* *Evelyn: John! *Edward: But Emily, are YOU all right? You aren't as chipper as you usually are. *Emily: Dad. You always know, don't you? *Emily: It's Patrick. Everything is great, but it's like he's got our whole lives planned out. *Edward: And you don't? You've always been my girl with the plan! *Edward: Patrick is a reasonable guy. *Edward: If something's bothering you, just find a quiet place and talk to him. *Evelyn: Oh, John! *Emily: Oh Dad! *Emily goes into the kitchen. *Emily: Thanks, Dad. You're the best. *Emily kisses her dad. Episode 7: Not Entertained Level 1 *Back in Piano Lounge... *Emily: Dad! I tried to talk to him, I really did. *Emily: I just don't understand his obsession with kids. *Emily: Were you in a hurry to start a family when you and Mom got married? *Edward: That's very nice, dear... *Emily: DAD! *Edward: I'm sorry, Emily, my mind is kind of preoccupied... Afterward *Emily: Mom. Can we talk about something? *Emily: I tried to talk to Dad, but his head is someplace else. *John: This song goes out to a certain redhead with the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. *Evelyn: He is quite dreamy, isn't he? *Emily: Mom?! Didn't you hear a word I said? *Evelyn: Yes dear. Go ask your father. *Emily leaves the lounge. Level 2 *Emily enters the lounge. *She's looking for her mother. *Emily: Dad? Where's Mom? *Edward: Isn't that the million dollar question? *Edward: Our old friend, John said something about finding some "decent grub on this lousy little boat". *Edward: Your mother volunteered to help him track down some supplies that are up to his standards. *Emily: Well, I know that Jimmy picked up some supplies when we went back to the beach. *Edward thought: Along with a lot more passengers. I have a bad feeling about tonight. *Edward: Were you trying to tell me something earlier, sweetie? *Emily: I... er... It can wait. How about I hang out and see if Mom comes back? *Edward: Yeah. Do that. It'd be nice to have some company. During the level *Edward has to receive 8 packages. Afterward *Evelyn and John enter the lounge. *Edward: Found everything you needed down there? *John: Not really, but beggars can't be choosers. *John: No offense, but the grub around here isn't exactly up to my standards. *Evelyn: We sent up everything decent we could find. Did you get it all? *Edward: I remember when you were happy with a greasy burger and a cheap drink. *John: That was a long time ago. I only eat Wagyu beef now, and I prefer Dom Perignon. *Edward: Yeah. Well, I'm sure Jimmy wasn't expecting such a big... shot like you. *John: We'll just have to make due. Level 3 *John: Hey, Eddie, old chum. *Edward: Edward... *John: Yeah. Look Eddie. We picked up some of my entourage when we swung by the beach. *John: Be sure they're properly taken care of, would you? *Edward: Like I do for every customer, you mean? *John: They're bigshots, Eddie! I'm sure you know how to handle them! During the level *Edward has to serve friends. Afterward *Emily left. *John: Hey Eddie. You didn't do too shabby. *John: Keep it up, and maybe someday you can get a real job. *John: Evelyn, baby! Come meet the gang! *Evelyn: Hi everyone!!! *"Nice, John. But don't you normally like then younger?" *Edward: Excuse me, but I think you insulted my wife. *"You telling me this foxy momma is your wife?" *"Now that makes more sense, an old broad for an old loser." *Edward gets angry, and he slaps his face. *Evelyn: Edward! *John: Look at my old friend. Keep that up, and someone might actually mistake you for a man. Level 4 *Emily enters. *Emily: I heard about your little outburst. *Edward: Outburst? Emily. I punched a guy. *Emily: Do you want to talk about it? *Edward: I don't know what happened. I'm usually so calm and logical. *Edward: John! He acts like everyone exists for his amusement. *Edward: And the way he talks to your mother... *Edward: I can't believe I let those jerks get to me. *Emily: It sounds to me like you were defending Mom's honor. *Edward: Yeah. I'm not sure she sees it that way. She isn't speaking to me. *Edward: Sorry, Emily. I know I haven't been much help to you these last few days. *Emily: I'm a big girl now. I shouldn't run to my dad whenever something goes wrong. *Emily kisses Edward. During the level *Emily uses a magic hat to do a magic trick with a suit! Take a picture! Afterward *John Tones left. *Emily: Hey, Mom. You gonna stay mad at Dad forever? *Evelyn: Of course not. He's my husband. Besides you and your sister, there's no one I love more in the world. *Emily: You mean, you don't wish you married John Tones? *Evelyn: That kind of freedom only seems appealing on the surface. *Evelyn: At the end of the day, your dad might not be that glamorous, *Evelyn: but he's glamorous enough for me... *Evelyn: There's no one in the world who even comes close. *Emily: So, when are you going to let Dad know that? *Evelyn: I know he should suffer a little longer. After all, he hit a man! *Evelyn: Your dad! I never know he had it in him! *Emily: You're really something, you know that, Mom? Level 5 *Evelyn: Sweetheart. You look like you have something on your mind. *Evelyn: Is it Patrick? Wait. Where is Patrick? *Emily cries! *Emily: Oh Mom! We had a huge fight! *Emily: He said he wanted to start a family and I just lost it! *Evelyn: There, there, dear. *Evelyn: When your Dad and I got married, all he could talk about was kids. *Emily: Really? What did you want? *Evelyn: We were so young! I wanted to party! *Emily: But he changed your mind? *Evelyn: Not really. One day it was the last thing I wanted. The next, I could think of nothing better. *Evelyn: You'll see. These things have a way of working themselves out. *Emily: First, we both have to be in the same room. I wonder where he is. *Evelyn: Maybe he went to talk to his mom like you? *Emily: Could be, now I just need to figure out what to say. Afterward *Evelyn: John, I really need to apologize for Edward's behavior. *Evelyn: He's not violent. Ever. He's always told me logic is the only way to solve problems. *Evelyn: I'm just... I'm not sure what happened. I'm sorry. *Edward enters. *John: Want to make it up to me? *Evelyn: Of course! *John: Give me some sugar, baby. *John and Evelyn gave a kiss! *Evelyn did something to John. *John: ... *Evelyn: I'll deal with you later! *Evelyn: Edward! Edward! *John: I think I might have misread some signals here... *John and they leave. Episode 17: End-ertainment Level 1 *Emily and Patrick are back in the lounge. *Emily: Mom? What happened? I thought you weren't mad at Dad. *Evelyn: I wasn't. I'm not. *Evelyn: John kissed me and your father saw it. *Emily: Mom!! How could you do such a thing?! *Jimmy: Sorry to butt in, toots, but I think she said John kissed her, not the other way around. *Jimmy: Although I could have seen that coming a mile away. *Emily: Are you okay? Do you want us to go look for him? *Evelyn: I've looked everywhere. *Evelyn: To be honest, I could really use some help with the talent show. *Emily: Of course! It'll be just like old times! *Jimmy leaves the lounge. *Emily is now the cleaner! During the level *Evelyn has to receive 6 packages from Chuck,. Afterward *Jimmy enters the lounge. He opens the packages. *Some time later... *Evelyn: Wow, Jimmy. You sure are expecting a lot of people for the talent show. *Jimmy: We said a ton of tickets and lots a people have signed up with an act. *Jimmy: It's going to be quite the show. You wouldn't want to miss it. *Evelyn: No, but it looks like Edward will. Where could he be hiding? *Emily: It's a pretty big ship, Mom. He could be anywhere. *Patrick: I'm going to go look for him. Leave it to me! *Emily: My hero! Level 2 *Evelyn: So, did you and Patrick get a chance to talk? *Emily: It's more complicated than ever. He got a job offer! *Evelyn: That's wonderful. Isn't it? *Emily: Yes? No? I don't know. Mom, I'm so confused. *Evelyn: I'll let you in on a little secret, darling. So is everybody. *Jimmy, Francois and all others enter the stage. *Jimmy: Ladies and Gents, thanks for coming out for the first annual cruise ship passenger talent show! *Evelyn: That's quite the mouthful. *Jimmy: First up, Francois and Josh with some medieval sword fighting. Before the level *Sword fighting is again! There are 2 sequences instead of 3! **First: Yellow, Yellow, Yellow **Last: Blue, Blue, Yellow, Red Afterward *Francois dies! *Jimmy: That was cool, wasn't it? But the fun doesn't stop there. *Francois revives! *Francois, Jimmy, and others leave the lounge. *Emily and Patrick kiss. *Evelyn: Well? Did you find him? *Patrick: No. And I looked everywhere. If he's hiding, he found a good spot. *Emily: It's a cruise ship. How many places are there to hide? *Patrick: Emily, it's crazy out there. The hallway is full of people rehearsing. *Patrick: On top of that, one of the lifeboats is missing, so your Dad doesn't even have to be on the boat... Level 3 *And now for another show! *Jimmy, and others enter the place. *Jimmy: Next up... well, would you look at that. *Jimmy: It's my lovely wife showing off her fashion sense. *Angela and others enter the lounge. *Jimmy steps off the stage. *Angela: Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to present my newest fashion line: 'Sailing the Seven Seas'. During the level *Angela has to photo 6 pictures. Afterward *Patrick, Evelyn, and Emily watch the stage. *Jimmy: Isn't she something? *Angela is happy! *Jimmy, Angela and others leave the lounge. *Evelyn: I can't believe your Father missed that. *Evelyn: This is getting ridiculous. *Evelyn: I'm sorry, Edward! I'm sorry! Level 4 *Jimmy and others enter the lounge for the next show. *Jimmy: Now I have something really special for you. *Brigid and Antonio enter the lounge to stage. *Jimmy: Direct from the luxurious pools of our very own spa, *Jimmy: I give you Brigid and Antonio, playing, umm... the banjo and the harmonica? *Jimmy: Oh, who would have guessed it? A ho-down. *Brigid: It's a violin and a flute, you fool. *Jimmy: Oh! That makes much more sense. *Antonio: I guess music isn't his thing. *Brigid and Antonio start the music. During the level *Francois' crazy snorkel adventure. Take a picture! Afterward *Emily and Evelyn continue watching. Jimmy enter the stage. *Jimmy: Wonderful! Such great artists! *Jimmy: Well, umm. Unless there's anyone else... *Jimmy: I could have swam... *Brigid and Antonio leave the lounge. *Jimmy: Aw yes! One more. And they could use a volunteer from the audience. *Jimmy: Evelyn? Could you come up here? *Evelyn enter the stage. Jimmy gives a ticket to Evelyn. *Evelyn reads. *Evelyn: E... Edward... and the Studs? *Elvis, Edward, and the Studs enter the lounge to stage. Level 5 *Edward and Evelyn enter the stage. *Edward: May I have this dance, milady? *Evelyn: But, you never dance! *Edward and Evelyn dance. During the dance *Follow the sequence. **First: Red, Yellow, Blue **Second: Yellow, Blue, Red, Red **Final: Red, Red, Red, Yellow, Blue Ending *Elvis and the Studs leave the stage. *Edward and Evelyn kiss. *Evelyn: Oh Edward. I'm so sorry. The way I behaved with John... *Evelyn: What you saw... I never wanted him to kiss me. *Edward and Evelyn do the final dance. *Edward: Yeah. I figured that out when you hit him. *Evelyn: I wouldn't trade my life with you for anything in the world. *Edward: Are you sure? Not for fame and fortune? *Evelyn: Never. *Edward: Not even for someone like Elvis? *Evelyn: I think he's pretty happy with Betty. *Evelyn and Edward kiss again. Jimmy enters the lounge. *Jimmy: Nothing to see here folks. Thanks for being such a wonderful audience, and... *Edward and Evelyn step off the stage. Patrick stands up. *Patrick: Wait! One more act! Wait! *Jimmy: I guess we have another act... *Emma and Eric enter the lounge to stage. *Patrick: Emily... You and I were pretty surprised to find our entire family on this boat. *Patrick: Most couples get to go away from it all on their honeymoon?! *Patrick: Needless to say, things haven't exactly gone according to plan. *Patrick: You and I got in a huge fight. *Patrick: And I got stranded on an island. *Patrick: ...we both had to work during our honeymoon... *Patrick: ...on top of that I received a job offer that would mean I'd hardly see you... *Patrick: ...and that's only the things that happened to us. *Patrick: Emily? Will you join me up here? *Emma and Eric leave the stage. *Emily enters the stage. *Patrick: Still it was absolutely perfect to me, because I got to spend time with you. *Patrick: And that's why I'm turning down the WWFA. The only life I want is the one with you beside me. *Emily and Patrick gave their final kiss. *Josh: Land Ho! We've reached Snuggford! ''Epilogue *The ship has docked to Snuggford. *Emily: You gave up your dream-job to be with me... *Patrick: There'll be other jobs, but there's only one of you. *Emily and Patrick gave a kiss. *Emily: I'm glad we're home... *Josh, Francois, Kate, Angela, Jimmy, Edward, Evelyn, Antonio, and Brigid: Me too! *End of '''Piano Lounge', rolling credits.